Amitiés
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: ONE SHOT - EPISTOLAIRE Que se sont écrit Hermione et Viktor après leur séparation à l'été 1995 ?


**Disclaimer** : C'est JK, c'est pas moi, tout ça tout ça.

Lettre du 25 juillet 1995

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu m'as promis à la fin de l'année que nous nous écririons, alors je commence. _

_Cela fait un moi que j'ai quitté Poudlard, pourtant je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, le bon et le mauvais._

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à la mort de Cedric Diggory. C'était un garçon très droit, loyal, courageux. Ce qui lui est arrivé est insupportable. Nous les champions du Tournoi nous nous croyions les plus forts, les plus intelligents, les plus doués ; mais le meilleur d'entre nous est mort sans rien demander à personne. On aurait dû finir cette année en célébrant sa victoire méritée. Au lieu de ça, il est mort et Voldemort est revenu._  
_Je sais que tu me dirais que c'est faux, mais je me sens en partie coupable de tout ça. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu que Karkaroff était un de ses partisans ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas démasqué cette vermine, qui soutient le massacre des Moldus et des sang mélé ? Dans mon pays, nous nous souvenons du mage noir Grindelwald et de tout ce qu'il a détruit. Malheureusement à Durmstrang, beaucoup pense encore qu'il avait raison. Mais tu dois savoir tout cela, toi qui aimes tant apprendre !_  
_Je suis tellement triste que cette année se soit terminée ainsi. Pourtant elle a été très heureuse pour moi, parce que je t'ai rencontrée._

_Maintenant je vais te donner un peu de mes nouvelles, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on écrit à ses amis, non ? J'ai fini mes études, je vais donc me consacrer entièrement au Quidditch. J'ai commencé les entraînements avec les Faucons de Pleven, ma nouvelle équipe. Mon entraîneur me répète sans cesse de « restez concentré ». C'est un homme sévère et exigeant mais il m'aide beaucoup à tenir le coup._

_Pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas très bavard comme tu le sais, et puis mon anglais n'est toujours pas parfait, je crois._

_Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu préférais que l'on ne commence pas une relation à distance. Je respecte ça mais je voudrais que tu saches que je t'ai beaucoup aimé et que je t'aime encore._

_Avec toute mon affection,_  
_Viktor._

Lettre du 17 août 1995

_Cher Viktor,_

_Merci pour ta lettre ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de mon refus de passer l'été avec toi en Bulgarie. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Bien sûr ce n'est pas facile quand on est ami avec Harry Potter !_

_Moi aussi j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître cette année, moi aussi je t'ai beaucoup aimé. Seulement je me trouve un peu jeune pour une telle relation. Moi, la petite amie d'une star internationale de Quidditch qui habite à l'autre bout de l'Europe ? Je n'ai pas encore seize ans, et il me reste trois années d'études devant moi. J'espère que tu me comprends._

_J'ai été très émue par ce que tu m'as écrit. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir concernant la mort de Cédric. Personne n'a compris, ni Harry ni moi ni les organisateurs du Tournoi ni même Dumbledore, ce qui se passait. _

_Je te passe les détails, mais Harry a eu quelques ennuis avec la justice ici. Complètement injustifiés bien sûr, il est tout à fait innocent ! Je pense que le ministère en a après lui, mais je n'ose pas lui en parler, il est très angoissé en ce moment... Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour l'instant, mais à mon avis le ministère cherche à cacher le retour de Voldemort à la population._

_Continuons à nous écrire régulièrement, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un correspondant à l'étranger ! J'avais commencé à écrire une petite française quand j'avais onze ans, mais j'ai dû arrêter en entrant à Poudlard, car la boîte aux lettres la plus proche pour envoyer du courrier moldu se trouve à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui n'est pas très pratique._

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Ton amie, Hermione._

_PS : Ton anglais est très bon, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré en un an !_

Lettre du 26 novembre 1995

_Chère Hermione,_

_Pardonne-moi mon long silence, j'ai été très occupé avec le Quidditch (promis, je ne t'en parle pas en détails!)._  
_Ne parlons plus de nous, si tu ne veux pas. Nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, mais soyons des correspondants et des amis. Et puis, comme ça, je continue à pratiquer l'anglais._

_Ici en Bulgarie nous entendons parler de la situation anglaise avec un peu d'inquiétude. J'ai donné il n'y a pas longtemps un interview à un grand journal sorcier, l'équivalent de votre Gazette du sorcier, où j'ai précisé que je soutenais Harry et que je croyais à tout ce qu'il disait. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que Voldemort est bien revenu ; et je sais les ravages que peuvent faire les mages noirs les plus puissants. Mon grand-père est mort en se battant contre Grindelwald ; je frissonne encore quand je vois sa marque, que certains croient malin de dessiner sur des murs ou des monuments en oubliant qu'elle signifie massacres et malheurs. _  
_Je suis content d'avoir un peu parlé de mon expérience du Tournoi des Trois sorciers dans cette interview, mais on m'a surtout interrogé sur le début de la saison de Quidditch, bien sûr ! Je ne pense pas que les journaux bulgares aient beaucoup d'influence chez vous mais j'espère que j'ai aidé un peu. Je te joins l'article, j'espère que tu me trouves beau sur la photo._

_Avec toute mon affection, _  
_Viktor._

_PS : Tu m'as parlé de Harry, mais comment va ton ami Ron ? Il avait l'air d'être un grand fan de Quidditch._

Lettre du 15 décembre 1995

_Cher Viktor,_

_J'ai été très touchée par l'interview que tu m'as envoyée. J'ai dû utiliser un sort de traduction, bien sûr, pour le lire. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. J'ai écrit une lettre à la Gazette du sorcier en faisant mention de cet article. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas publié la lettre et je pense qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à lire ton interview. Tout ce qui ne va pas dans le sens du ministère est banni à la Gazette en ce moment. Comme je le craignais, les autorités sorcières font tous pour cacher à la population le retour de Voldemort et cherchent à faire passer Harry pour un menteur. Notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage, a été désignée par le ministère, et c'est une horrible bonne femme. Ses punitions sont injustifiées et cruels, et ses cours sont sans intérêt ! On devrait nous apprendre à nous défendre et à défendre les autres. Si Voldemort revient en puissance, ce sera la guerre et nous serons désarmés. Je suis très remontée, je crois que cela se sent !_  
_Je ne serais pas surprise que d'ici quelques temps nos courriers soient surveillés et que je ne puisse plus critiquer ouvertement le ministère et Ombrage... Ne t'étonne pas si je me mets à parler en codes étranges ou de choses futiles. Et sois sûre que mon opinion à leurs sujets ne changera pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas admis le retour de Voldemort._

_Au moins où je t'écris, je suis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Harry et Ron. Ils vont bien tous les deux. Noël approche, nous essayons de parler de sujets plus légers. Que fais-tu pendant les vacances de Noël ? Moi, je vais faire du ski avec mes parents, j'espère que cela me changera les idées. C'est un peu égoïste, mais me réfugier dans le monde moldu de temps en temps me fait un bien fou. _

_Joyeuses fêtes !_  
_Ton amie, Hermione_

_PS : Tu peux me parler de Quidditch, si tu veux ! Après tout, c'est ta vie maintenant, et je serai curieuse d'en apprendre un peu sur les coutumes sportives en Bulgarie._

Lettre du 21 février 1996

_Chère Hermione,_

_Notre équipe vient de remporter un match très important ! 340 à 130, contre les Chauve Souris de Budapest ! Mes coéquipiers sont en train de fêter ça dans le vestiaire, mais j'avais envie de monter dans ma chambre d'hôtel te l'écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que tu me manques._

_J'ai très peur pour toi, avec tout ce que tu me racontes, et ce que je lis dans les journaux un peu sérieux. Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. J'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais que tu as été celle que je suis allé chercher au fond de l'eau, pendant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi. J'ai parfois envie de revenir en Angleterre, de demander à être transféré dans un club britannique peut-être, pour être plus près de toi._

_Mais je sais que tu me répondras que tu es capable de te défendre toute seule._

_Avec toute mon affection,_  
_Viktor._

Lettre du 12 avril 1996

_Cher Viktor,_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre !_

_Ce que j'avais prévu est arrivé, je crois. Alors, comment va le Quidditch ? Ton équipe est-elle bien placée dans le championnat ? Je suis très heureuse de votre victoire contre Budapest, tu sais que je jette régulièrement un œil sur les résultats du Quidditch étranger dans la Gazette ? Vous jouez contre des équipes roumaines, alors ?_  
_Ici, tous les Gryffondor craignent de perdre la Coupe. Harry n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de jouer. Ron est gardien de l'équipe maintenant et il fait beaucoup d'effort._

_Les BUSE approchent à grands pas et je passe beaucoup de temps à travailler et à réviser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps_

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Ton amie, Hermione._

Lettre du 21 mai 1996

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je comprends. Nous pourrons parler plus librement cet été, lorsque tu aurais enfin passé tes BUSE. Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage et t'embrasse très fort,_  
_Viktor._

_PS : Le championnat est commun à la Bulgarie et à la Roumanie, car il n'y aurait pas assez d'équipes autrement. Je pensais que cette information t'intéresserait, toi qui aimes tout savoir ! Et nous sommes deuxièmes du classement, avec un bon espoir d'être leader pour la prochaine journée._

Lettre du 25 août 1996

_Cher Viktor,_

_Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps ! Mais il se passe tant de choses ici. Je crois que ça y est, la seconde guerre sorcière vient de commencer._  
_Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de te renseigner sur ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne, mais le ministère a fini par admettre que Voldemort était de retour. Il a fallu pour cela une grande bataille dans ses propres locaux, un mort et beaucoup de blessés. Mais enfin, toute la population est au courant maintenant, et commence à se préparer. À quoi ? Personne ne sait vraiment, mais nous avons une petite idée, et le souvenir de la première guerre._

_Bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard, nous attendons de savoir qui sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne pourra pas être pire que celle de cette année, de toute façon !_

_Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, te raconter, mais je ne sais jamais par quoi commencer et comment formuler tout ça, et je finis toujours par ne rien dire d'important._

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Hermione._

Lettre du 12 octobre 1996

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu as oublié de me préciser quelque chose dans ta dernière lettre : tu as participé à la fameuse bataille du Ministère de la Magie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis loin que je ne me renseigne pas, tu sais. Surtout en ce qui te concerne. Fais attention, je t'en supplie._  
_J'avais prévu de te parler de Quidditch pour t'embêter un peu, mais je vois bien que c'est absurde et futile et qu'il se passe des choses très graves dans ton pays._  
_Passe le bonjour à Harry et à Ron. Je crois que c'est tout, car tous les amis que je m'étais faits à Poudlard ont certainement terminé leur cursus maintenant._

_Avec toute mon affection,_  
_Viktor._

Lettre du 23 mai 1997

_Cher Viktor,_

_J'ai repensé à toi récemment, et j'ai eu honte de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis plusieurs mois. On se dit toujours qu'on va rester en contact régulier et puis on pense à autre chose et avant qu'on ait le temps de dire ouf, on a perdu un ami. J'espère que ce n'est pas notre cas._  
_Sais-tu que Fleur Delacour va épouser le frère de Ron, Bill Weasley ? Leur mariage aura lieu cet été. J'espère que Fleur va t'inviter et que nous pourrons nous voir pour rattraper le temps perdu._  
_En dehors de cela, l'atmosphère ici n'est pas au mieux, tu t'en doutes. Le ministère est loin de prendre toute la mesure de ce qui peut arriver. Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, il est susceptible de tenter un coup d'état à chaque instant. Seul Dumbledore continue de lui faire peur, c'est pourquoi je me sens (un peu) en sécurité à Poudlard, malgré la tristesse ambiante et les élèves qui se permettent de plus en plus des remarques intolérantes. J'en suis une des premières cibles puisque comme tu le sais je n'ai pas d'ascendance sorcière. Un jour peut-être ma naissance sera considérée comme un crime. Avec Harry et Ron, nous essayons de nous battre pour que ça n'arrive pas. _

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Ton amie, Hermione._

Lettre du 13 juillet 1998

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je me rends en Angleterre la première semaine d'août. Cela fait plus d'un an que nous ne nous sommes pas écrits, et ta conversation me manque un peu je dois dire._  
_Je sais que tu es très occupée, avec tout ce qu'i réparer maintenant que la guerre est finie, mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir quelques heures ?_

_Ton ami Viktor._

Lettre du 19 juillet 1998

_Viktor,_

_Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Ron se joindra à nous. Harry également, si tout va bien. En tout cas, il essaiera de se libérer de l'une de ses nombreuses interviews._  
_Je te parlerai de plusieurs projets que le nouveau ministère envisage en terme de collaboration magique internationale. C'était bien le but du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait une manière de boucler la boucle !_

_Je t'embrasse,_  
_Hermione._

_PS : Ron te passe le bonjour et te fait dire qu'il te demandera un nouvel autographe pour remplacer le précédent qui a malencontreusement été déchiré._

Faire-part du 30 novembre 2000

_Vous êtes cordialement invités à célébrer l'union de_  
_Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley_  
_Le 5 juin 2011 à 15h_  
_en la commune de Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

_R.S.V.P._

Lettre du 2 décembre 2000

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Toutes mes félicitations ! _  
_Je serai bien sûr parmi vous pour fêter ça. Ça tombe bien, la saison de Quidditch sera terminée ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_  
_Viktor_.

_PS: Puis-je venir accompagné ?_


End file.
